A Day in Titans Tower
by Opalaisha
Summary: Just a normal day in the Teen Titans Tower. No romance, or pairings. Just plain humor. Slight Rob/Rae


A Day In Titans Tower

_It was a typical summers' day in Jump City - all the jewelry salesmen ripping people off, workers constructing buildings, and robbers doing what they do best. It was just another day in the big city._

_But... Not so long ways from the city sat a T - By T, I mean Titans Tower; the vast superhero base for none other than the Teen Titans - the most famous butt-kicking heroes of their time... Basking in flame and glory... But, not today..._

_In the upper-most story of the tower, sat 2 of our famous heroes - BeastBoy, the changling that can change into any animal of his choice -and- Cyborg, the robotic teen powerhouse. They were sitting on their sofa watching re-runs of Mega Monkeys 4 (an instant classic, just add nerds.) _

_"Dude, I can't believe Green Monkey kicked Blue monkey's a-" started BeastBoy, about to say something that Cyborg didn't agree with._

_"Watch it man, your treading on my favorite, color there, grasstain!" bellowed Cyborg, with a satisfied smirk. "Whatev, dude! Green can totally kick blue's butt!" said BeastBoy. Unbenonst, to the two boys or maybe they just didn't notice Raven was making her famous herbal tea._

_'Boys' thought Raven quietly, with a ghost of a smile gracing her face._

_"Good Morning Friends!" screamed Starfire, with that sugary voice that drove practically everyone up the friggin wall. "Friend Raven, how goes your day?" asked Starfire. _

_"Stafire, day hasn't started yet." said Raven, in monotone. "It's 6:00a.m."_

_"Then, why have Friends Cyborg and BeastBoy been here on the, how you say, sofa before the sun has reached the top of the sky?" asked Starfire. (Translation: why have Cyborg and BeastBoy awakened before Noon?)_

_"Who understands boys? They're all annoying anyway." said Raven with a small smirk on her face._

_"Gee, thanks Rae" said Robin, walking up from behind the girls. "No problem, boy blunder." said Raven not even turning around to acknowledge him._

_"Friend Robin, you look... bed-headed today, are you ill?" asked Starfire, inquisitively._

_"What?" asked Robin, finally looking down on himself. What he saw what that he was wearing a worn-out costume, and his mask was lop-sided. Also, he felt his hair, if it could be called that. His hair all pointed every which way, which made Raven chuckle when she finally turned around to see what Starfire was talking about._

_"Ohh... heh. I've just been tired alot this few weeks... We've barely had any free time around here with all the emergencies we've had." said Robin, yawning like there was no tommorow. "Hold up one minute, I'll be back."_

_Around twenty minutes later, they heard a thud from above them and a grunt that couldn't be mistaken as anything but from Robin. _

_"Friend Raven, could you please go check on Robin? I'm making my famous Glorg Breakfast of Awakedness." pleaded Starfire, with a smile that could break even Satin's will to be evil._

_"Sure" said Raven, activating her spirit self, phasing through the roof, right into Robin._

_"Oww!" they shouted in unison._

_While Robin laughed his head off, because he was looking for his hair gel, right when he saw a black bird at the last second and when she walked out... BAM!_

_"What are you doing up here? What was with all the shouting and banging?" asked Raven, crossing her arms._

_"Haha... I was changing into a fresh uniform and... well.. I-uh got two legs in the same pant leg and well... I tripped." stuttered Robin, scratching the back of his head._

_Surprisingly, Raven actually laughed. And More surprisingly yet, she offered to help. She sat him on a chair that she pulled up and immediately found his hair gel and squeezed some of the foreign liquid onto her hand._

_"How do you usually do this?" asked Raven, slightly annoyed about this. "Just head up and backwards - I could do it really fast, but... I am just so tired." smiled Robin, feigning innocence when he just took a cool shower like ten minutes ago, which woke him up perfectly. _

_"Okay" blushed Raven, slightly, happy that her hood covered almost all of her face. She lathered the gel in her hands and started her job. Around fifteen minutes later, it turns out Raven actually got it right... after three tries. "Alrighty, shall we head downwards, Rae?" asked Robin._

_"Sure" started Raven, with a small smile... but it immediately turned into a glowing eyed scowl of pure malice as she finished, "if you call me Rae one more time, my evil side could use a new playmate." _

_Robin sweatdropped, but couldn't help but half-think that Raven would never do that, at least he wanted to believe that but decided not to take any chances. "O-of course Rae...ven." stated Robin, immediately followed by a gulp._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Come friend Cyborg, you look exhaused - You must try some of my Awakedness Breakfast." ordered Starfire, with her trademark smile, with those disgustingly adorable puppy dog eyes. _

_"Aww... I u-uh... but.." started Cyborg, before seeing the concoction move on it's own, but didn't want to hurt one of his best friends' feelings. "Alright" said Cyborg, taking a spoon and trying to get as little of the disgusting... food as he could, but the stuff was stubborn and a spoonful was pulled onto his spoon. He turned the spoon, as the stuff was almost to his lips - he looked around to see BB covering his mouth, giggling with eyes that practically screamed out: "HAHA!". Finally, Cyborg forced the stuff down his throat and immediately fell to the floor, faster than the time he, BB and Raven played the official beginning of Stank Ball._

_Beast Boy was laughing as hard as he could while Cyborg was unloading the very few contents of his stomach on the floor, when Starfire pointed the accursed bowl of food at him, offering a taste. "Your giggles must symbolize excitement for your upcoming energy that will come of my new experimental Tamaranian breakfast." said Starfire._

_"I'm not hungry" said BeastBoy, trying to look innocent. Knowing Beastboy wasn't as easy to handle as Cyborg, Starfire got a sneaky idea. She tackled the fleeing changeling to the floor and scooped a bit of her concoction onto a spoon into his mouth when..._

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

_"Report, what's the trouble?!" asked Robin, as he and Raven ran into the main room._

_As it happens, a sattelite picture of the Hive Five came up on screen._

_"My goodness! Gizmo and his goons have robbed the eating machine of money at the bank!" informed Starfire, being the first one to the computer screen._

_"Right! Titans go!" screamed Robin, and with that, they all scattered._

_**In the city**_

_"You think we should've taken Cat Eye's advice and split this nightstand as a low-life villian?" asked Billy Numerous._

_"She was a snot-picking, cludge-head traitor, Billy! Don't talk about her in my prescence." said Gizmo, awkwardly mad and heartbroken at the same time._

_"Holy smokes, Gizzy. Did you have a fancy with that chick?" asked Billy, purposely trying to push his buttons._

_Surprisingly, Gizmo didn't snap. He just turned around and looked to the other boys of the group and admitted it. "I di-" but was interrupted. "Sorry little man, she's "kickin' it" with Kid Flash right now" said Cyborg, with a proud smirk, but continued, "and even if they broke up, she'd be coming to the ole robot man here - not yours... truly."_

_Naturally, this made Gizmo's ego go down pass his limit and he exploded in a rage, trying to hit Cyborg and the other titans in a blind rage which was just what they were counting on. Just as he passed by them, Raven used her telekinesis - taking hold of him and tearing off his pack easily. Afterwards, he tried to put up a half-decent fight, but was unfortunately knocked out by Robin._

_On the other side of the street, Starfire and Cyborg were trying to take down See-more and Kid Wikid, but were having no luck because of See-more's force field shudder. Unknown to the two villians, Starfire and Cyborg had already been through this before with Slade and knew how to handle it. So... they both backed up, out of range of the upcoming blast. Firstly, Cyborg focused his beam of sound energy to it's maximum level, but did not fire until Starfire put her glowing hands on his arm and focused her own Tamaranian energy into the beam. Afterwards, Cyborg fired, busting through the force field and ending the two villians' tyrany until another day._

_On top of a building, a bit north of the other titans' finished battles, Beast Boy was having no trouble taking down Mammoth with his new werewolf potential. Around ten minutes after their fights ended, the other titans heard Mammoth's scream as he almost came to a fatal crash into the ground, but was saved, thanks to Cyborg's gargantuan strength and fast thinking at the last minute. "Oh my gosh, catch Mam-" started BeastBoy, running his fastest to the, supposed, bloody landing that he thought would await him - but was thankful to see Mammoth in the heap of the lowlives by the bank. "Thank goodness, I still don't have control of my power as my wereworlf. Is he okay?" asked BeastBoy, to their 'doctor', Raven. _

_"He'll live." said Raven, in monotone._

_Since they were still on the subject and he was conscious, Raven walked up to Mammoth to inquire about the stolen money... He refused, which made the whole entire group smirk, while Mammoth sweat-dropped. All that could be heard for miles was Raven's famous mantra, immediately followed by his scream._

_**Afterwards...**_

_"Good Job Raven! That was awesome!" screamed Beast Boy, excited one second... but when he saw the Pizza Place, that they usually ate at and gave Robin a pleading look._

_Robin smiled and said, "Don't worry BeastBoy, I was just about to ask: Does anyone want pizza?" asked BeastBoy._

_"Glorious!"_

_"YES!"_

_"Come on Rob, you know me, I love pizza more than air."_

_"Whatever"_

_"Come on Raven, you can be a bit more enthusiastic than that" said Robin, leading the way into their favorite food spot. _

_**Around 20 minutes later**_

_"I want a deep pepperoni pizza! With extra cheese and a fullsize fish on the side!" screamed Cyborg, asking everyone in the group if the agreed. All he got was two warnful glares, but it was too late..._

_"I'm not eating meat!" screamed BeastBoy._

_"There's no meat in pepperoni" said Cyborg._

_"Is too"_

_"Is not"_

_"Is too"_

_"Is not"_

_"Is t-" started Cyborg, but was abruptly interruped by Raven, screaming, "Stop it! Both of you! We are going to order a pepperoni pizza and a vegetarian surpreme! Why can't you guys just get two pizzas! What's wrong with you?!" After that, Raven grunted harshly and flew away._

_"See what you did? You made her mad." said Beast Boy._

_This earned a sigh from everyone else._

_**Fin**_


End file.
